


Hotel Midnight

by Barbayat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forced Oral Sex, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Bondage, PWP, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scratching, Victim Blaming, Werewolf Bestiality, Whipping, Xeno, anal rape, vaginal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/pseuds/Barbayat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the hunters got to her friends Lydia thought they were in trouble but as it turns out escaping them got her in even worse trouble: being alone in an abandoned hotel with a homicidal alpha who takes what and whom he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Longer version of my Mating Games 2014 entry [Trespassing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1702565) for the [Round #2: Beast Within](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/16893.html) Challenge.  
> (Note: Trespassing "just" contains pretty mild forced handjob scene - this longer version gets really dark - seek tags for potential triggers and squicks.)
> 
> Beta-read by the lovely Lana.

“Are you scared?”

Lydia was, she couldn't help it.

From the very start, she’d had a bad feeling about coming to this place, but their information had said the killers they were looking for had been seen in this area. The hotel overlooking the ocean had been the only building remaining after a severe storm seventeen years ago.

This place was giving out bad vibes - none the werewolves could pick up on, but her banshee death counter had gone haywire. They split off into teams: she and Stiles took the second floor, Scott took the first floor, and Allison and Isaac went to search the basement.

Only it had been had been a trap.

The hunters had shown up the moment they were far enough away from each other. She and Stiles heard the sounds of fighting, and when they went to investigate, they were lucky the hunters had their backs to them as they dragged an unconscious and chained Scott outside. The hunters were laughing and kept shocking him with a cattle prod.

“True alpha my ass,” one of them said.

They both backed up; four armed and very ruthless sadists were no match for their brains. She felt particularly stupid for not insisting they leave this place reeking of death, though. They should've at least done some research first, but with a true alpha, a beta, a hunter, a banshee, and a guy with a wolfsbane-laced aluminum bat, what could go wrong?

Plenty. They heard shots fired and then a scream from Allison. They tried to make contact, but their cells weren't working. Stiles insisted on moving upstairs as they might get a signal there. Given how he tended to fall over his own two feet, especially when stressed out, Lydia insisted that she needed to go and Stiles needed to do the hiding.

Sneaking upstairs, she witnessed through a window Isaac - bleeding from a gunshot wound - being dragged to a van. Allison protested and screamed and then Lydia heard heavy boots walking across the dusty carpet of the second floor.

There turned out to be no signal when she reached the top, and she heard Stiles protest when they caught him. Lydia had to clasp a hand in front of her mouth to keep silent when she heard a loud slap and the body being dragged away. She peeked carefully out the next available window, seeing Allison thrown into the back of a truck. Two men got in with the captives and another climbed in behind the driver.

When three others came out, two carrying an unconscious Stiles, the leader yelled loudly at them. “Where’s the other girl?”

The man not busy loading up Stiles shrugged and mumbled something.

“Well, we’re bringing these two to the base. You three go find her and follow us in the Jeep.” The other men were clearly intimidated, standing there with shoulders hunched like little kids sent to the principal. “Don’t bother to come back empty handed.”

She stepped away from the window, deciding she needed to move back downstairs quickly, to the second floor where they’d already looked; they might go upstairs and give her a chance to get away. She was afraid for herself, but also for her friends. It felt selfish to save herself but if she got caught, too - who could get help for Stiles and the others?

She almost stopped breathing when she heard them coming up the stairs as she was going down. It was just two of them. She quickly dashed into the next room, hiding in the closet, hoping it might give her a better chance to bolt if one of them came to check the room again. All she heard was someone walking down the hall and then more creaks as heavy boots trampled up toward the third and fourth floor.

There was still one hunter downstairs. Lydia sighed. In this room she couldn’t even see the front of the hotel from the window. No matter how often she checked her phone, a signal didn’t magically appear. Startled by the sudden sound of shattering of glass, Lydia’s hand opened. After feeling the phone nearly slip from her grasp, her hand tightened around it. She clung to it for dear life, even if it was essentially utterly useless. At least for now she wasn’t in mortal peril.

The sense of death around her was strong and the noise that followed the broken glass was that of a fight: an attack on the hunter downstairs, followed by heavy booted footsteps sprinting down the stairs. There were screams of anger and pain, but also a wild growl that told her whoever the werewolf was who had attacked them, it had been victorious.

Lydia had no idea who the attacker was, only that he had most likely killed or at least mangled the three hunters - mean, vicious and sadistic psychos, but still people. Even if she was something else herself, not a hunter, she wasn’t going to assume kinship with the new arrival just yet.

While she had expected the werewolf to find her, she was surprised when the door to her room opened and it came inside. Not so much an ‘it’ on second sight, but a werewolf who looked unlike any she had seen so far.

His eyes glowed red and his face looked much more beast-like than other werewolves, but it was still a mouth: one with very sharp teeth. His skin was of an unnatural dark grey color. His bare chest and arms were incredibly muscular: almost no fat with pronounced veins. They ended in sharp claws covered in red blood. Looking closer, there were more blood splatters all over his chest, abs and even some drops on his demonic looking face.

“Don’t come closer or I’ll scream,” Lydia stated in panic.

“Try.” He moved incredibly fast, his left hand grabbing her throat, trapping her scream.

Pressed against the wall, she barely had enough air to breathe. Lydia tried to remain calm, but her heart was beating as if it would jump out of her chest. He had to hear and feel it, being so close to her. Despite her efforts to prevent it, tears streamed down her face as he dug his thumb deeper under her jaw.

Bending her head roughly to the side, he began sniffing her exposed skin. A muffled yelp escaped her when she felt the tips of his canines scratch over her neck.

“Definitely scared,” his growly voice sounded quite satisfied.

“Let me go, please.”

“Have your werewolf friends never told you not to trespass into another wolf’s territory unbidden, unless you can handle the consequences?” It was more a threat than a question.

“Are you going to kill me?”

“Maybe, but...since you’re not a hunter and not a wolf,” he grinned. “Then again, you smell of them.” Lydia swallowed hard as she felt a hard bulge pressing against her stomach. “I could change that,” he suggested.

Following his offer, she felt him tasting her tears.

With a knowing tone, he continued. “Unless you’d rather have me kill you, Lydia.”

“Oh my g…” She realized whom she was dealing with: “Deucalion.”

“I like how you say that ... I know you like werewolves, don’t you?”

Lydia wanted to scream NO but didn’t dare. Deucalion knew about her and Aiden, how could he not, he had sent Aiden to her in the first place. He had to know Aiden hadn’t been her only werewolf lover. Knowing what the others had told her about Deucalion, she pushed through her terror and formed a strategy.

“I do.” Sounding meek and more fragile than she wanted to, she let her hands do the talking: she ran her hands over his abs, ignoring the blood under her fingers. Deucalion tilted his head, looking down on her. Lydia did her best to slow her breathing when she let one hand slide over his hips and then between his legs.

Part of her wanted to ask him to change back, but that would show weakness. Lydia wanted to both impress him with boldness and flatter his ego. From what she felt, the anatomy was still the same where it counted. She just had to hope he wasn’t going to give in to any urges to mark her with bites.

Deucalion didn’t stop her, probably wanting to see how it played out. Taking advantage of the fact that he wasn’t wearing a belt, she let her bloody hand slip past his waistband while using her other to open his jeans to allow her more access. His hair was incredibly soft - furry - she wasn’t averse to how it felt.

A soft growl game from his throat when her hand touched his dick. Once she had pulled down his jeans and underwear, she felt it grow even more until it had become hard against her hands. One hand wasn’t even enough to wrap itself around the thick shaft. Lydia could handle it, quite literally. While she was better at blowjobs, in this instance a handjob was probably the better choice.

All she heard were approving grunts as she stroked his length with one hand and gave additional attention to his balls with the other. It didn’t take her long to figure out he preferred a firmer grip and it excited her how her touches elicited more and more unholy, lustful groans. Lydia felt his blood pump through his cock and finally she felt hot, sticky liquid splash against her abdomen, chest and hands. He let out a deep satisfied groan that almost drowned her sigh of relief. This hadn’t been as awful as she had feared.

Deucalion looked at her. “That was a nice start.”

Lydia gulped and her heart raced faster when she felt his dick still hard against her stained dress. It wasn’t unusual for a werewolf to be ready again very quickly, but this was literally no refractory period. Her hope had been that getting him off once would do the trick. Sway him to let her go as he had marked her with his smell or whatever he was after.

A clawed finger went to the top of her dress and then he flicked off one button after the other. What small measure of confidence she had gathered seemed to spring away with each button flying through the room. “I don’t quite believe you’ve got your head in the game,” Deucalion teased her.

Lydia felt her lip tremble with both fear and anger. “How could I? In case you missed it, the other hunters drove away, all of my friends bound and helpless. They are going to torture and kill them and I’m the only person able to send for help.”

“I had wondered what you and the three stooges were doing here,” he said while running his claws in swirls over her now exposed chest and the part of her breast sticking out. Once in a while he tugged at the strap holding her bra together. “That’s too bad for your friends.”

He sounded almost glad and she had no idea what to make of it. Shouldn’t he hate the hunters more? Her friends hadn’t actually killed anyone from his alpha pack.

“Let me call someone,” Lydia begged.

“Why would I do that?” The question came accompanied by him rubbing his hairy cheek against hers, taking in more of her scent.

Her shoulders twitched, her arms hanging at her sides too heavily for a full shrug. “I thought you of all people wouldn’t side with the hunters.”

He laughed, a scary growly sound against her neck. “I just tore three of them apart.” Deucalion was putting a lot of emphasis on reminding her. “I’m not siding with anyone. For now it’s just me not being on anyone’s side.”

Warm lips pressed against her neck and when they parted, Lydia felt his tongue brush against her skin. His breath was intense and coming faster against her. There was no way she could reason with him, not now with his hard cock pressing against her abdomen and his obvious need to have her being the foremost thing on his mind.

It was next to impossible to keep a clear head: he hadn’t hurt her yet, but Lydia was aware it could be just a matter of time. Everything she’d heard about Deucalion pointed at him being less than stable, utterly ruthless, and able to kill without sparing it a second thought. It was hard to say if he’d enjoy hurting her as much as he was relishing her fear, but if he took her by force, Lydia shuddered to think of the damage he could do to her tiny frame.

His hand around her throat loosened but Lydia stayed in place, feeling both hands on her dress where it was barely hanging onto her shoulders. A quick pull, the tearing of fabric, and her shoulders and arms were exposed. The tiny belt was all that prevented her dress from falling to the floor.

A momentary chill made the skin on her arms all bumpy. The chill was brushed away by those warm hands almost burning her. His body heating up every last part of her was not comforting at all; its very presence was another reminder of how much power he had over her. The creepiest part was how diligently he took possession of her.

Deucalion kept moving his lips and tongue over her neck and face, pausing only to switch sides or rub his face against hers. At the same time, his hands kept exploring her, his fingers digging deep and leaving her with just a hint of claw. It was like he purposefully teased her, making her aware that with no effort to him and just a bit more pressure, he could cut her skin open.

All the while, he kept slowly but noticeably grinding into her lower body. His dick kept probing her belly and she wondered if he was going to come again just from that. Lydia knew he wouldn’t let this be enough for him.

“I like the smell of me on you,” Deucalion growled eerily against a pounding vein on her neck. “Suits you so much better than those pesky boys.”

Except that none of them ever rubbed all over her like that. Even when she had been with Aiden or Jackson, they had never gone to these extreme lengths to make sure their smell was on her. The mere concept was alien and frightening to her, but she also realized it was a way in.

“I’d have to trust you on that.” Her voice was almost free of tears.

There was this smile, she felt it with the almost tender chuckle, the only thing that interrupted his steady, deep breath. This was all just little bonuses for him. It had always been easy for her to tell when someone wanted her but this was almost too much. There was this need coming from him that was overwhelming in itself, but there was no urgency.

It was like he wanted to consume her bit by bit, which was not to say maybe bite by bite, too.

As he tugged at her bra and it came loose with one snap from a claw, Lydia knew that slow progression was coming to a swift end. As much as his whole demeanor seemed to sap the strength out of her, she also began to see some hope in that: he wasn’t rushing, leaving bloody streaks over the side of her body or beating her about. If he wanted to, he could’ve taken her already, while her body was stiff and numb.

It was almost like he was seducing her in some perverse, dark way. It might also have nothing to do with her, it could all be about him, leaving whatever his actions did to her as an added benefit. He clearly reacted to her, her whimpers, her exasperated moans and her elevated breath.

His fingers teased her nipples, making them feel all sore and tense before his hands cupped them and rubbed his clawed fingers above and under them. Lydia flinched when she felt a claw sliding over her skin. She shuddered, not knowing if it was just raw skin or an actual cut but the sweat running over it made it burn.

At this point her only hope was that she had enough time to prepare herself for the inevitable: Deucalion was going to fuck her. He’d peel her out of the last pieces of wardrobe, most likely keeping her pinned against this wall, spread her legs and just take her. There was no changing that, short of a miracle. Lydia didn’t believe in miracles.

Sadly, she was familiar with situations that left her at the mercy of others, where she had only the option of going along on her own or being dragged along the way. Given that choice, she preferred to walk with her head up high. With a deep sigh, she leaned her head against the wall. Instead of thinking about what Deucalion was doing to her, she just felt it and let her mind wander.

Pouring thoughts into her head that would arouse her, she found she wasn’t all that unprepared after all. It was like her whole upper body was a warm pulsing entity of its own. Part after part came alive under the steady progression of Deucalion’s exploration, but it wasn’t just where he had touched her.

The clearer Lydia pictured that huge thing pressing against her abdomen, pushing between her legs, the more she felt an awful mix of horror and pining. It was everything around it that was making this awful - on its own, there was a sense of gaudy misplaced curiosity. With the proper care this might not even hurt. Under different circumstances it might even be something she wanted. She wasn’t entirely sold on that but she kept saying it to herself.

She reminded herself how much she had wanted more excitement and had gotten plenty. How this didn’t have to be bad, it was just unusual. A mind was a powerful thing and it was her biggest asset; right now she needed it to play tricks on her.

As Deucalion began removing her belt, the rest of her dress going with it, Lydia took another step to make her mind tricks seem more real: she moved her hands. For the longest time they had felt heavy and useless, but now she was back to touching him. The blood was a bit drier by now but she was aware it was still on her hand and on him. She’d probably rubbed it all over his cock, too. She quickly pushed that thought aside.

‘You’re immune,’ she reminded herself.

While he said nothing, she had the feeling her renewed active participation was more than welcome. Lydia had never been shy, and exploring her lover’s body was usually a great pleasure, but in this case it was more of a chore. It wasn’t the touch of a muscular body she craved, it was an in, a way that would get her what she needed to make this whole encounter less vile.

‘Be bold,’ she continued advising herself, and then let her fingernails dig into the hard chest and pull down.

Deucalion let out a groan, his voice growly and heavy with want. “That’s more like it.”

Lydia gasped when she found herself lifted up, his hands grabbing her thighs, the sudden contact of the broad head pushing against her entrance. Speeding this part up hadn’t been her plan. A fearful sound escaped her before she felt him rubbing his cock against her, slow steady moves that only served to make her aware of how much she was aroused, and yet not aroused enough for this challenge.

He had to feel the shift in her mood; his face was back against hers and he was practically breathing in her every reaction. She clung to his shoulders because she needed something to hold onto as his dick pressed against her clit, moved along her wet folds and then against her butt, only to back up and repeat this at an agonizingly slow speed.

“I bet you know what’s ony my mind; I’d love to hear what you’re thinking.”

Deucalion was enjoying this, but at the same time, Lydia had no sense he needed this to be a certain way for her. He wanted and had total control over her; what she did wasn’t the point. What mattered to him was that he was the reason behind everything she did and felt. At least Lydia hoped she was right about that.

“Your tongue,” she stated, waiting for his reaction.

It made him step back just half an inch, his darkened face appearing in front of hers. His breath was hot as he opened his mouth and licked over her lips. “Are you, now?”

He sounded intrigued but also doubtful. At least her heartbeat and breath rate were all over the place, making it impossible for him to tell how much of this was fear and how much was excitement. She pulled herself closer against him and leaned in to whisper against his cheek. The words didn’t come right away. Lydia swallowed and licked over her lips, tasting his saliva on her.

“Actually, yes,” her voice sounded strained but somewhat seductive. At least she hoped that was what he’d think. “You seem to know what you’re doing with it,” she murmured.

Another smile from him - this had worked, Lydia could tell, but it was not yet decided how well. He was still rubbing against her entrance, making it clear he was quite ready.

“Tell me more,” Deucalion asked, showing that she still intrigued him.

Lydia took a deep breath, letting it out against his skin. “I can’t help thinking ... feeling it run over my nub, teasing me … bringing me close to the edge and then,” she stopped and ground herself against his dick. It was a risky bet; Lydia was sure he had to stop holding out soon.

Tightening his arms around her waist, Deucalion pulled her closer and she wrapped her legs instinctively around him. She felt him stepping out of his clothes, carrying her weight as though it were nothing to him. He turned around, brought her to the bed, where he leaned down. Lydia felt the blanket covering the bed scratch against her naked back.

His weight pinned her down, the edge of the bed pressing against her butt. She felt her limbs slip, and for a moment she considered sliding her hands up and crossing them behind his neck. Instead she dropped them, sprawled them out on the bed behind her head, on top of her hair. If she was offering herself up, she might as well do it right.

Deucalion looked at her with a creepy red stare, then his face went down toward her neck and his lips kissed all the way down to her breasts. He untangled himself from her, leaving his hands free to resume running them all over her upper body as his head went down further. With his tongue slipping over her navel, she found herself moaning in anticipation.

His hands followed down her body and ultimately Deucalion pinned her thighs apart with an iron grip. Lifting her head just slightly, she saw his muscular frame towering above her but nothing below his waist. He flashed a toothy smile at her, but the way he looked was the least of her worries.

He was too much in control. If he was going to hurt her, it wouldn’t be an accident and it wouldn’t matter if his fangs were already showing. A shudder ran through her when she felt his tongue press against her sweet spot. It was already aroused and filled with blood and the rough texture of the tongue licking against it was too much.

Throwing her head back, she let the sensation wash over her: the way his facial hair scrubbed against her outer lips, the sure way his tongue explored her and the growing wetness that spilled out of her. Lydia knew she had asked to be brought to the edge but this was beyond anything she had expected.

Tears of desperation streamed down her face. This wasn’t supposed to feel this good. It was supposed to make it hurt less, not make her go out of her mind with this growing need. Just the hint of him pulling away, made her beg. “Don’t stop, please.”

Her cheeks burned with shame when she realized what she had said, but it was beyond her control.

“How can I resist such a sweet request?”

Deucalion sounded pleased and his tongue darted back inside but it wasn’t long before his lips closed around her swollen nub. Lydia was this close to coming when he stopped again, pushing his beastly face between her legs, letting her drop a bit before teasing her again. It was a struggle to breathe properly.

Worst of all, it was not just about him not stopping anymore, Lydia wanted to come. Her arousal was so profound that not getting off made her ache. He was sucking at her again, bringing her so close she was crying when he didn’t go through with it. “Now, please, I need it!”

“It?” He laughed. “All you’ve got to do is ask.”

Lydia hated his amusement at her predicament, more so because all she wanted was release but he wouldn’t give it to her this easily. She didn’t want to ask him for that, but as she shook her head and stared at the ancient wallpaper, he kept torturing her with his tongue. If this was a contest who could hold out longer, she wasn’t so sure she could win or that it was a good idea to even try.

With a sigh that instantly betrayed her surrender, she brought out the words that stung, as they were lies and yet also true. “Take me, please.”

He just smiled and chuckled between her legs. Lydia could feel the tension in him as he held her legs painfully tight. It was a physical incentive to carry on, as he clearly had taken to her spelling things out. “I need to feel you inside me, please.”

More sinister, growly laughter accompanied him moving forward, one hand next to her chest on the bed while the other held on tightly to her thigh. A load groan stopped his vile chuckling when he pressed his hard dick against her wet entrance. The tip rubbed against her swollen clit, which felt raw and tender, but it still sent shivers of delight through her body.

Deucalion’s breathing was so hard and labored Lydia had the feeling he just might be able to blow down the brick house if he wanted. She certainly wasn’t able to stand this - any of this - it just needed to begin so it could be over already. She didn’t realize her level of annoyance at being so overwhelmed until the words poured out of her.

“Oh god, I’m so ready, please, I want you to fuck me with that big cock,” she had to stop when she felt a sob constraining her throat, then kept going as she felt him shift and the thick head of his enormous shaft pressed against her hole. “Yes, please, more.” The words just tumbled out and lost themselves in a deep long moan.

The head pushed inside, stretching her beyond what she was used to, but it wasn’t as painful as she had feared. It wasn’t over yet though, and the deeper he forced his erection inside of her, the more she felt like panicking. She wasn’t used to this size, not even close; Lydia felt every inch of it forcing her walls apart.

“Ah yes, this is perfect,” he growled.

She allowed herself to breathe a bit quicker when she finally felt it not going any deeper. Remembering how huge it had been in her hands, it was hard to believe she had taken it all inside of her. As she didn’t feel him pressed against her, she assumed he was holding out just a bit.

But then it was like he tried to move in that much deeper. The push against her cervix made her whimper. He shifted inside her, moving his hands to press her ass upwards. He was moving inside her but he wasn’t fucking her: he was looking for the perfect angle to take her.

It was working on her, she felt a warmth rush through her nub, as strained and abused as it was, and with the added pressure, she suddenly felt herself coming, clenching around that thick beast stretching her out. Her arms were reaching out for something to hold on but there was just empty air behind her.

She was still shivering and shaking when she felt him pull back, leaving her with a sense of emptiness. With just the head inside, he pushed forward. It didn’t take him long to work out a rhythm that left her grabbing at the sheets until her knuckles were white. Even though she was the one getting pounded into the bed, she felt exhausted from her desperate attempts to adjust.

His dick was so big that each thrust brushed against every inch of her insides. It left her feeling more tender with each passing moment and yet, she was floating on top of that peak, not really sure where one climax ended and the next took hold of her. Lydia knew she was making sounds, maybe even words, but they were just mindless noises to her. Deucalion on top of her was drowning them with deep growls and grunts that made him sound every bit as inhuman as he looked.

A sudden sharp pain tearing into her forced a scream out of her. It wasn’t even one of her banshee screams, which might at least have hurt him somewhat. He had grasped her ass, digging his claws into them. As much as this hurt, it was nothing compared to the pain of the brutal thrust that followed, ramming his full length into her and hitting her cervix viciously.

The impact nearly made her lose consciousness; her insides revolted against the intrusion and her head went spinning. He pushed her forward while holding onto her, grinding deeper against her, and she was just hoping that meant he was about to come, but when the initial pain subsided she was still clamped around his huge cock and incapable of any coherent thought.

Lydia was sure words like can’t, no more, stop, were among the things that escaped her lips but she wasn’t sure if he even understood. He certainly didn’t care - he kept grunting and growling, but also growing. At first she thought she was just going out of her mind from the friction and the pressure, but no: there was more of his dick.

She felt herself stretch around the base of his cock, which was growing wider and wider, as if intent on splitting her apart. Fear of that rushed through her mind, tearing through the haze of her consciousness like a shot of adrenaline to the heart. “No, please,” she yelled, her voice pained and panic-stricken, “It’s too much, it hurts. Please stop.”

Deucalion just laughed. “Not as experienced in the ways of werewolf mating as you thought, hmm?”

Lydia just whimpered - there was no sense of compassion. He was mocking her pain and furthering it by moving as far back as he could without actually tearing her apart. He certainly had the strength to pull out of her, but without using that he could torture her just by moving his hips a little bit, a quick rhythm that left her unable to do more than pant. Her circulation was all over the place and if she hadn’t been lying down she certainly would have blacked out by now.

She was awake, though, and heard him tease her more. “Well, I’m glad I could be the one to show you. Once I’m done with you, nothing will ever satisfy you like I will. You think this hurts?” He laughed some more. “I’ll teach you a thing or two about that as well. Don’t sob, I promise you’ll love it. You’ll be begging me.”

Horrified, Lydia shook her head. He meant every word of it but she wasn’t willing to listen. He grabbed her ass differently making her yelp with pain from fresh scratches. It got worse as he began moving her with his arms: hands digging deep into her tender flesh, while he kept rutting against her. Her face was wet from tears and her throat felt sore from sobs and screams she couldn’t stop. The knot put pressure on her sore entrance while being too large to slip out. He began rubbing her against him in a way that stimulated her clit again.

Lydia knew she was going to come again, regardless of panic or pain. Deucalion’s threat became all the more real, he knew how to use her body and he would make it do whatever pleased him. Her sobs were interrupted by repeating ‘no’ over and over as if that could fight off the orgasm Deucalion forced onto her.

She screamed again, violently shaking her head, as it literally felt like he was blowing her mind. Pain and pleasure became one and seared through her, her sorest most abused area clenching around the huge knot. It didn’t end her orgasm - it was keeping her on this peak, even as Deucalion let go of her butt, leaving her hanging in the air, the knot keeping her chained to his body while gravity and her involuntary squirming doing all the work of keeping the painful pressure on. His groans eventually took over as her noises turned to defeated whimpers. She’d felt him come, not that it changed anything; he ejaculated inside her once more.

Even though Lydia wasn’t looking at him anymore, her eyes shut trying to hold back the tears, she felt him move. The gigantic knotted cock seemed to dive deeper but it was just him pushing her over the bed, raising her up even more as he knelt on the bed. He didn’t bother to support her, but when he recovered enough from his orgasm to talk, he spoke her name with a deep satisfied tone.

“That’s a fine cunt, you have - don’t worry,” he laughed, “I won’t break it - just bruise every inch of it.”

Lydia felt her lips tremble as she sniffled and looked at him, she saw his clawed fingers reach out for her face. They didn’t cut her but rubbed over her cheeks.

“If you’re wondering, this lasts on average for ten to twenty minutes, but not with me,” he informed her as he began moving her hair out of her face. “Once I lasted over an hour, but since its your first time … maybe I’ll go easy on you. I’ll even let you decide how we spend the remaining time: shall I pull you into my lap or do you want me to lie on top of you?”

The sound coming out of her mouth was more a croak but she eventually told him, “On top.”

“Good choice,” he said, and with a groan he shifted, increasing the pressure as he pushed deeper until she lay flat on her back with her legs obscenely spread. It passed - Lydia had even stopped sobbing, the pain, exhaustion and feeling sick to her stomach led to her just resigning - mentally and physically.

Deucalion’s weight lay heavy on her, and his abs rubbed against her breasts with every breath she took, but for now he seemed to be done hurting her on purpose. Lydia had turned her head sideways, his chest against her cheek. Just occasionally she’d feel him shudder but his movements didn’t hurt liked they had before.

It was his words that tortured her.

“I remember this hunter, she wasn’t as appreciative of my attentions as you were,” he laughed. “Didn’t come once, unlike you - and what a long series of peaks it was. Tell me did you ever come this hard before?”

Lydia felt her lip quiver. “No, it has never been quite like that.”

“Ah the joy of painful pleasure - you bore it well so far. Trust me, you should be glad you gave in to the pleasure I gave you. If you hadn’t... well if she was still alive, that hunter bitch could tell you a thing or two about what it feels like getting dry fucked by me. Although eventually there was a lot of thick red lube.”

He laughed cruelly and Lydia cringed at the thought of her insides bleeding from a tear.

“Wouldn’t you agree?” he asked her once he stopped laughing.

She nodded a yes, knowing if he wanted to he’d do it anyway, but if she humored him, he might not see the need. He clearly enjoyed her begging. “I do appreciate the preparation, I really do.” A sob came from her throat, and she wished for this nightmare to end already.

Deucalion was letting out a satisfied sound. “They’re right, you are the smart one. Tell me, genius,” he mocked her, “for how long can a vanilla-oriented girl like you keep me satisfied until I shall be forced to fuck your sore pussy again?”

He wanted an answer but she couldn’t imagine doing it again so soon. He was still stretching her apart, and already he threatened to fuck her again. “I certainly would try,” she said weakly, thinking about what she could do.

“Yes, but what?” Deucalion wanted details, knowing how humiliating it would be for her having to describe them for him.

Lydia was scared but she was also tired of his cruel mind games. He knew he could do anything to her or make her do anything. “Everything I could think of, but it wouldn’t really matter what I did, would it?”

The resulting silence incited a feeling of panic.

“Yes, you’re so right.” He moved, propping himself up with his arms and staring down at her.

She felt his gaze more than she saw it. She eventually looked up and saw he’d reassumed his human appearance. This unexpected circumstance made her study his face, wondering if she could decipher what thoughts might lurk behind these steel blue eyes. The smirk he wore was cruel.

“You know what else I’d see myself doing to you?” he asked, studying her face before moving swiftly. A sharp pain rushed through Lydia making her close her eyes and throw her head back. Pitiful sounds came from her until she felt him straddling her, his full weight on her hips, his legs pinning her arms. The shift caused his cock to be buried deep inside her, the tiniest inch of a reprieve.

“You’ve got such lovely breasts,” he said and began grabbing them, not harshly but possessively. His thumbs circled the nipples, which grew firm under his touch. “I’d love to give you one of those collars that have those clamps attached, shorten the chains and …”

He grabbed both nipples and used that to jerk her breasts up. It hurt, but not as badly as the knot inside her did. She whimpered loudly, knowing it would please him. “Speaking of chains, you know there’s this little room in the basement, isolated thick walls. The chains are already there.” He let out a sigh and moved his hips, grinding into her. “Oh, yes,” he said, taking a deep breath. “Cold, hard chains around those tiny wrists and ankles, spreading you in the middle of the room, your pussy just at the right height for a quick fuck.”

Lydia felt her face grow cold from shock, she had no doubt he would do that if he really wanted to, and nobody would find her. He could keep her there for as long as it pleased him. She let out a sharp breath when she realized that with her friends being kidnapped and maybe even dead, nobody would even know where to look.

“That’d be cruel. You’re just a fragile little girl aren’t you?” he said after a moment.

She nodded. Deucalion was making sure she felt like that.

“You better be totally obedient then, otherwise I might be forced to break you in ways you never recover from.”

He studied her face and Lydia knew she was a mess, but for the first time she didn’t care. He was bound to like the way she looked, as awful as that was. She was smart enough to understand how dire her situation was, that maybe nothing she did could help her, but she had to keep trying. Assuming the worst would happen anyway was no solution; she needed to believe she could sway him to be less vicious by doing what he wanted.

“Please, I’ll do what you want,” she said, her voice shaking. “You don’t have to break me, I can learn … “

“Yes, I think you could indeed learn to like - no love - having my knot inside you,” he said softly. “You want to - you’ve got to be tired of these lame pups doing you - don’t you?”

Lydia knew he was testing her, and if she lied too obviously he would know. It was best to stick to the truth and yet appeal to his ego. “I’m sick of being cast aside,” she said and thought of Jackson dumping her again. “But I don’t think I can learn to enjoy the pain, just to endure.”

“Aww, Lydia I haven’t really hurt you yet,” Deucalion whispered. “If you’re good, I shall demonstrate just this once how much pain you can endure without breaking. Annoy me and I’ll make sure you learn how long one can suffer after being broken.”

He seemed to bask in the fearful sob that escaped her throat. He was going to hurt her badly and she wouldn’t be able to stop him, but if she didn’t play his game, he would make it worse. Lydia sobbed, feeling she could without angering him, but as her body shook his knot hurt her. She felt so ripped open that she was sure even if it went away and her aching pussy was freed from his monstrous cock, she’d feel pain.

It didn’t help that Lydia felt as if she had been ripped open and would never be whole again. The hurt was so bad she couldn’t even guess how wide the knot had spread her. Strangely she also knew as long as he didn’t pull out with the knot, she might recover - it just didn’t feel like it.

“I believe you,” she told him, showing her fear openly. It was horrible to bare herself even more but she knew it would placate him and keep him from seriously injuring her. It was all the recourse she had left. “But it still hurts more than anything else.” She clutched the scarred gash on her side. “At least that I can remember.”

Her last statement for the first time ever reminded her that there should’ve been a lot of pain with her getting bitten, but Lydia didn’t remember any of it. Just a dull ache when she woke and the horror of seeing that scar on her side.

Deucalion noticed and his hand lay almost gently on top of hers, moving it aside and touching her scar himself in the same manner. “I suppose he thought it would add dramatic flair tearing you open like that.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Lydia replied bitterly.

He smiled. “Too well for my liking.”

His statement surprised her. She looked at him as if to search for answers. Then she decided asking for his thoughts couldn’t hurt. “Why? I thought getting Derek away from Allison’s aunts was something you’d didn’t mind.”

“Oh, not that part, I’m talking about you. There is a part of you that will always belong to Peter, one I can’t touch, even if I were to bite you as well. And I’m considering at least trying that.” Then, despite his threats he kept up the gentle way in which he touched her.

Lydia felt it was a trick and he’d go back to hurting her but she sighed nonetheless, feigned that she liked being touched by him in this manner. It was preferable to him cutting her with his claws or roughly grabbing her, but that was all it was. He began kissing her again, tracing her neckline and licking her skin.

She tried not to protest but the feeling of his rough tongue on her sensitive skin was abhorrent to her. The trail of saliva he left behind made her feel even more unclean. He breathed against her left cheek. She heard him growl softly, like he was thinking about something.

“It might not break the connection,” he moaned and before she realized what it meant, she felt his sharp fangs piercing her skin.

He held her still and she realized he was biting her only to leave his mark on her face. She cried out at the thought, the feeling of his saliva drooling onto her wounds. When he finally let go of her cheek, she felt the blood running down her face and dripping on her ear.

“But every wolf will see you’ve been marked,” he stated, satisfied. “Although I imagine you will be more careful not to stray into other pack’s territories from now on.”

With her face burning she barely noticed it at first but the pressure on her sore pussy lessened. But with the thought of her face being permanently disfigured - and it felt like a huge wound regardless of him pinning her face tight - she couldn’t even say anything, she was just one tiny push away from a hysteric fit.

“Aww, hold still, and open your mouth.”

Lydia heard the instructions and the first part was easy, the second a bit more difficult, but she slowly opened it and took a deep breath to calm herself. She tried to remind herself that the scar on her side used to look a lot worse at first, too. This wouldn’t be so bad. The knot had swelled down, making her moan as he pulled out, and left her feeling like her pussy was nothing but a huge gaping wound.

He held onto his cock and moved himself forward, legs straddling her body. She knew what he was after and it didn’t seem to matter. His cum splattered on her face, the tip of it aiming at her mouth, she even felt the touch of it on her lips. She smelled him and her own juices, tasted them, and with her eyes flowing over with tears, swallowed what landed in her mouth.

There was more on her face, her cheek, her hair. She knew werewolves could come a lot but she had never felt so defiled despite having swallowed after a blow job and then gotten a bit on her face when she couldn’t take more. It had made her feel sexy and powerful every time, especially with Aiden who seemed so amazed at the pleasure she could draw out of him.

In the dusty hotel bed, she just felt used and empty.

“Now be a good girl and lick me clean,” he ordered and she complied.

Her movements were robotic, she hated tasting herself on his dick. Under her ministrations it didn’t became fully flaccid but he seemed to hold back at least. Somehow she knew he could just keep going at her if he wanted to. Lydia couldn’t help but feel grateful even as he humiliated her further.

“Act as if you enjoy it.”

She gave in, wondering if he realised she thought about Jackson, tasting him in a time when her life had seem perfect. Lydia wept but her tongue licked him with more fervor and that was enough for him to give a satisfied moan.

“So obedient,” he stroked over her head, “now walk - or crawl - to the bathroom and clean yourself up.”

With that he got up and moved quickly away from the bed. Deucalion was still watching her when she first sat up and moaned as the pain spread through her body, and she could see him grinning. Lydia suddenly realised why he had given her two options for leaving for the bathroom. Walking would be more painful but crawling was degrading in a different way.

First Lydia moved slowly to the side of the bed, which was making her feel queasy. Her head spun a bit but most of all her stomach felt empty when it wasn’t. ‘Don’t be sick,’ she thought, and moved her legs over the edge. It hurt when she put her feet on the ground, she knew she wouldn’t be able to stand on her legs but she probably would hurt just as much if she crawled.

“Do hurry a bit will you?” he said in a totally casual, almost friendly way.

“Sorry,” she said, hating how quickly the words came over her lips.

He didn’t hide how much he enjoyed watching her struggle, and Lydia wondered how to get onto her knees or up on her legs. She turned to look at him, when she had this thought. Wondering if her strategy to be bold might still be a good idea. As long she was obeying him, maybe a bit of boldness would only help her. He’d seemed to like it before.

“Would you mind helping a girl to her feet?” she asked.

There it was. She looked toward him and saw an almost warm smile appear on his face. He moved back toward her and held out his hand as if asking her for a dance. Her hand shook as she took it, and when his closed around it she was quickly pulled up, making her whimper loudly with fresh pain.

Standing was an ordeal and her head felt light; she didn’t even tried to do anything but hold onto Deucalion for support.

“Thanks,” she said.

Lydia needed a moment to adjust and she hoped it would placate him until she could walk. He just chuckled, entertained by her plight. Slowly she straightened herself and took a step, flinched and took another as she let go of him.

His hand went to small of her back, remaining close as she crossed the short distance to the bathroom, which felt longer than running a mile at school. She held onto the sink as soon as she had made it, before looking up to the mirror.

There was less blood on her cheek then she had expected but it still looked awful. She hoped it wouldn’t get infected. She opened the tap and watched the water stream out of it. It looked a bit dirty at first but grew clearer after a minute. She ran water over her hands and then splashed it into her face, blood dribbling down with it.

It was probably not very tasty but she was thirsty enough to not care, just as she had cupped a bit with her hands, Deucalion grabbed her arms and pulled her away from it against his chest.

“Thirsty, hmm?” he mocked her.

“Yes, I am.” Lydia tried not to cry again.

“First - clean yourself up,” he pushed her hard toward the shower. Lydia caught the curtain and part of the wall or else she probably would’ve stumbled. Nodding, she stepped under the shower and turned on the faucet.

The water was cold and dirty at first but then it became clearer and warmer. Fear kept her mouth shut as the water ran over her face, stinging a bit where it landed on her injured cheek and buttocks. She wasn’t able to see the cuts made by his claws but she felt them.

The thought of washing herself clean from his cum was enough to keep her going, running her hands over body to help the process. Keeping her head under the stream, she not only had her mouth but her eyes shut and was mildly startled when she felt him join her.

Silently he had removed his clothes and stepped into the shower. Grabbing her hair, he pulled her head back and she opened her mouth, letting the warm water find her mouth. It was tasting coppery but hopefully it wouldn’t make her sick. Her throat welcomed the treatment and even having Deucalion’s other hand explore her body seemed benign after his brutal assault earlier.

It was just prelude to more. Lydia had not forgotten the promise of more pain. She just hoped she had more time before it got worse again. “Turn around and spread your legs,” he instructed her.

Her feet felt unsteady on the slippery ground but she complied and ended up with both palms against the tiles and her feet at a mildly-spread stance. It was of course not enough for him and he tipped with his foot against her left ankle.

Resigned, she spread them wider and was rewarded with a slap on her ass. “Good. Now bend over a bit more, I want to get you all clean.”

Following those words was the noise of the hose coming off the shower head. Her first instinct was to protest but her logic won out: this would gain her nothing. Instead she tried to relax her body, as she stuck out her behind more, feeling a finger run between her cheeks.

The cruelest thing about it was the sensual, tender way in which he proceeded to wash her behind, gently circling his finger over her sphincter, before pushing it inside. There was no pain at all, not even as the hose took it’s place. The water didn’t feel pleasant as it filled her rectum but he never ran enough inside to make it particularly unpleasant either.

Lydia remained tense, knowing things might change any moment, and him forcing his cock inside her ass was guaranteed to bring on the pain Deucalion had promised. The thought alone made her legs feel like they would buckle any moment.

“Ever had something really big inside that tight little ass of yours?” he asked, as if he knew what troubled her.

How could she not dread it when it was so apparent what his intentions were? She shook her head, she had never really been into that. Jackson had wanted to but the act of preparing her had eventually turned him off the task.

A slap, more violent than the last one, hit her ass and sent her to her knees. Suppressing a sob, she turned her head and looked up at him. He wanted more than a shake of her head. “No,” she sniffed. “Never more than,” she paused, “a finger.”

“Too bad then,” Deucalion grinned. “First times are usually the most memorable. Yours won’t be very pleasant.”

“Why then?” Lydia asked. “I know you want to teach me about pain but …”

Her voice trailed off, not knowing what she hoped to achieve. Was she asking him to claim her ass the way he had cleaned it? There was nothing in his face that gave her any hint about what he thought. He stared at her with an unmoving coldness.

“But what?” he said with that tone that demanded a wordy answer.

Looking up at him, Lydia decided that trying couldn’t hurt; it wouldn’t be any more humiliating than what she had already suffered. “Just now - it was … if anyone before had been like that, I probably would’ve …” It was hard to talk with his glare, and she saw the sign of annoyance at the direction she took.

“I know you could make it feel good, if you wanted to,” Lydia said, letting out a desperate sob.

Deucalion touched her unblemished cheek, but his tender gesture was betrayed by that triumphant look in his eyes.

“Please?” she asked him, “Just let me have a good experience before doing what you feel is necessary.”

A grin appeared on his face. “It is really hard to decline such a flattering request, but do you really want me to make you come just from getting my cock all the way up into that tight little ass of yours?”

Lydia held his gaze. She was sure what he suggested was impossible but even if he could make her climax that way, what was the big deal? He knew how to use her body, he could read it and use it with great skill and there was no shame in her not being able to do anything about it. Just as she had every right to make this the least awful for her.

No matter how her mind rationally laid things out for her, her cheeks burned with shame as she spoke up. “Of course, I want that.” She swallowed. “Not the pain, but the other things you do.”

“Nothing like having someone with experience who uses it,” he told her, watching her nod. “Is it true that you’re quite the experienced cocksucker?”

It was a crude word to describe doing something she had always enjoyed. It was a beautiful thing to be able to pleasure her boyfriends, but now the thought alone repulsed her.

“That would be for you to judge,” she said. “I have never gotten complaints but as you know, my partners were not that experienced.”

He laughed, making her shiver despite the warm water. He spoke slowly but with great emphasis. “If you please me adequately, I will return the favor.”

That ‘adequate’ could mean almost anything wasn’t lost on Lydia, but it didn’t matter, she knew she had to try. Ignoring the uncomfortable ground, she turned so she was on her knees. A quick lick with the tongue over her lips and she began her work.

Instead of touching his dick straight away, she moved toward his inner thigh, gently sucking on the area, encouraged by how he drew in his breath. It helped break down the last bit of reluctance and she raised her hands, ran them over his hips, deeper just barely touching and moving on.

Before she knew it, she was licking his balls, sucking on them while she fondled his butt with one hand and stroked the length of his hardening shaft with the gentle touch of two fingers. He moaned indulgently and Lydia took it as a good sign that he wasn’t feeling the need to instruct her.

She had always been good at reading what her partner liked from sounds and the little reactions, like how Deucalion’s hand twitched a bit when she ran her tongue between his balls against his shaft. He was hard and huge against cheek but she kept going at this slow pace to build up the momentum, always fearing he’d decide he had enough and would force her to finish it.

Instead her lips found their way around his thick cockhead on their own pace, pre-cum spilled into her mouth and she licked it off with her tongue. It pained her how easy this came to her but unlike anytime before, she hated every second of it.

As the water lost warmth, Deucalion turned it off and she hoped the wetness on her face wouldn’t consist of more tears after the last drops of water had pearled down. It was hard as each pleased, satisfied noise from him made her feel worse about it. It was like she was too good, too proficient doing this.

Her actions were part instinctual but her mind was also guiding her, telling her to hold back and build up rather than just quickly make him come. One of the thoughts that crossed her mind was to mimic the moves he’d made on her sphincter. She knew it was a pleasing feeling but until that moment had not realized how much of it someone could feel.

A throaty laugh came from him, with an elated moan in tow. “You’re a quick study, you might have more fun tonight after all.”

With her mouth full she replied only by swirling her tongue along his shaft as he went a bit deeper. She knew she couldn’t perform well if she took him too deep but that might not be what he wanted as he was so obviously approving what she did.

Lydia went from sucking harder to teasing, she even carefully let her teeth touch, and sensed that just like Jackson it was giving him that extra jolt. She kept going with her free hand to his balls while the other one was not only fingering his butt, she also pushed her middle finger inside. It was surprisingly easy and while she wasn’t sure what to do past that, she moved it against the boundaries until she was sure she found a way for it to please him as she firmly moved it in and out.

It was nearing the point where drawing it out would become more annoying than tantalizing so she took him as deep as she could, and with only few moments where she lessened the intensity, she worked him to an orgasm.

As he came this time, it wasn’t as much as when he had knotted. Her intention to swallow it all was made harder by him jerking forward as the orgasm hit him hard. She felt him clench around her middle finger. She certainly had pleased him, but as the orgasm washed over him, Lydia had to wonder if it was “adequate” or rather if her performance had changed his plans.

For a long time there was no response. She had slipped her finger out the moment she didn’t feel his ass grabbing at it, but the way Deucalion held onto her face she didn’t want to pull back. From the sound of his breathing he enjoyed having his cock go slowly limp in her mouth.

“Wash your hands,” he said still inside her, “but do not drink more water.” He leered down at her as he slowly pulled out and pressed her bruised cheek against his crotch. “You understand?”

“Yes,” Lydia replied, “I shall keep your taste in my mouth.”

“Here I thought smart woman were useless in bed.”

Deucalion stepped back out of the shower. “Fold my clothes, bring them to the other room and await my return on the bed.” He took a towel and wrapped it around his hips. “Eagerly.”

With that last word, he left her alone, his steps not only entering the other room but opening the door and walking out of the guest room. Somehow being all alone broke her control, ; her tears rose again and a scream came from her throat. She barely suffocated it by clasping her hands in front of it.

After she fought it off, the first priority was the smell on her middle finger. Getting up wasn’t easy or pleasant. She had a hard time standing with her knees hurting from the shower bottom and the stinging between her legs. Stepping over to the sink, she carefully scrubbed finger and hands. Finally, the outside of her mouth as she was grossed out by the accidental contact.

As she picked up his clothes, she wondered if he wanted to force her to move more and get used to the ache in her pussy or if he was just that much of an asshole. Having no idea where he’d gone or if he’d even gone anywhere, she hurried with the folding, and put them on the big chair in the room.

Her own torn clothes lay against the wall where it had all started. They were useless now, torn beyond repair. She looked at the bed and decided waiting for him there as he’d commanded was probably the best option. Before she laid down she flung back the dusty duvet and turned it. The white under belly didn’t seem that much more inviting but at least it was cleaner.

It was cool in the room, but she didn’t want to upset him by covering herself. As she enjoyed laying down unobserved, she tried to blank her mind, but ultimately him laying on her, his knot grinding into her, that was all rushing back. Even his last comments in the bathroom, probably knowing that laying on this bed and waiting was going to be horrible for her. Waiting was indeed the word, she heard no sound from him, wondered if this was a test, if he wanted to see if she’d try to run.

It left her with enough time to realize what Deucalion had meant by “eagerly.” Lydia was getting the dreadful impression that he expected her to work herself into the mood. It made sense, as she knew that arousal would help make it easier. That didn’t make it any more pleasant to just do it.

Her hand felt heavy as lead; the mere thought of fingering herself to be ready for him was no less vile than sucking him off with such diligence. It was hard working herself up to any sort of enthusiasm, the more time passed the more it seemed like delaying the inevitable wouldn’t happen.

A creak on the stairs made Lydia stir and thus reminded her of the hurt that had become a dull ache as she had lain still on the bed. Scared, she moved her hand down her stomach until she reached her pubes. Her lips trembled as she moved her fingers between her other ones.

Just brushing against them was sending a tingle up her stomach, not quite sore but they were very sensitive, and she took care not to touch her nub, which already reacted. Fearful but wanting to know, she touched the bruised entrance. Careful pressure wasn’t hurting at all but when she pushed more she flinched.

It was a far cry from feeling Deucalion’s cock hilted inside her but that was probably going to happen soon, and not just there. Figuring it was like desensitization therapy or maybe just a morbid desire to test her endurance, she probed herself harder, gasping as she finally began to stimulate herself by running her thumb over her clitoris. The sensitivity was incredible and it sent both pleasure and pain through her core.

Deucalion returned a while after her fingers slick with her own juices. He licked hungrily over his lips when he spotted her, casually removing the towel around his hips. As he approached her, Lydia spotted the bottle in his hand, but before she was able to make out the label he put it next to the bed.

With a quick move he was on top of her, straddling her, before bending down to place hard, passionate kisses on her lips. His tongue moved higher to her wound and began to lick over it. “You almost begin to feel like mine.”

Letting out a deep breath, she replied with a bitter tone. “My body certainly feels like you own it.”

“And I do,” he grinned, “every last inch of it and you will learn to enjoy it.” His hand rested on hers, his finger pressing between hers, entering her as his breath fell against her burning cheek. “I think you already do. You know how to appreciate a proper touch.”

“I guess I’m just not used to it,” she said feeling utterly weak and pathetic for playing along.

“That is something I am going to change.” His mouth descended on her neck, sucking and kissing it passionately as his finger swirled inside her rubbing against her sore insides. It should’ve hurt more, feel worse than it did. Maybe her brimming with arousal had to do with it. Lydia knew she would come easily for him this way. Pain might not be a turn-on for her but it seemed it was by no means a turn-off.

For the moment there was not much of this deliberate human cruelty in his ways, it was all licks and touches. It made her wonder how much of this was just some weird werewolf instinct gone wrong paired with whatever went wrong with Deucalion when Gerard had poked out his eyes. They were healed now, but how much damage had this had caused to his brain was hard to say. Lydia feared it might have left him totally irrational.

If there was a chance she could get to a part that wasn’t as hateful and destructive, the part that took pride in his ability to make her come, that was flattered by her acknowledging it, she might appear less than an enemy to him. He might still want to hurt her but maybe wouldn’t want to injure her badly.

Either way Lydia couldn’t stand lying there anymore to just react in ways that might not help her. She had to do something and defying him was not an option. So she did the only other thing that made sense to her: embracing the game. Even if everyone thought the worst of her for doing it, right now she was more scared of what he might do to her than what friends she might never see again would think if Deucalion ever spoke of this.

Taking in a deep breath she wrapped her arms around him and let her nails descend on his back. As before he enjoyed it, even threw his head up with a delighted moan. Lydia used this moment and began kissing his neck. She kept her eyes closed - it helped to focus on his reaction while not thinking too much about his vile smile. Even as she fought her anger at being in this situation, he was probably smiling that hateful smile. It had been bad enough at first that he couldn’t just let her go, as if she’d had any idea she had gone anywhere she shouldn’t have.

Then she bit him, sucking on his neck, her teeth ground together, and he let out a groan that sounded oddly nothing but pleased. Retribution followed with him rubbing his thumb over her nub harder, sending hot flashes through her lower body. Lydia gasped, but didn’t stop as she worked her way up to his lips.

She felt how hard he’d grown against her thigh, and given how many fingers she was already able to endure reasonably well, she hoped it would start out bearable enough. There was a growing urgency about him as he kept grinding against her.

“Show me just how eager you are.”

Lydia was wondering what exactly that meant when she felt him flip over, leaving her free to move, with him on his back. Looking at him from the side, she couldn’t help but stare at his erection. Avoiding direct eye contact, she climbed onto him, her legs straddling him so she could comply with his demand.

Brushing her crotch against the huge cock, she grew a bit scared; it seemed even bigger looking at it from above. With one hand on his abs, she used the other to grab his cock as she raised her hips. Moving higher up, she used her fingers to guide the head to her entrance and pressed her mouth together as she let herself down onto his cock.

It wasn’t the same pain as when he had seemingly stretched her apart but it was a lot more intense than the first time. In fact, she felt her knees weaken, letting gravity do most of the work as she slowly impaled herself onto Deucalion’s dick. While he moaned loudly her own sounds were that much louder and sounded far too lustful.

Putting her other hand down as well, she found herself rocking back as a sudden climax shook her body, making her pass out a bit. The next thing she was aware of was being full, his girth filling her, the cock head resting against her cervix and her walls clenching around it.

She felt the orgasm fading slowly through her body but the rush was still there. Even her nipples tingled with pleasure and her mouth let out betraying sounds of ecstasy. Deucalion smiled at her, but she hadn’t the calm to find any nuance as to what made him smile. How easy she had come? That they were joined at the hip so to speak?

Throwing her head back, she let out a frustrated scream that still sounded far too thrilled. Then she dug her fingers into Deucalion and began grinding her hips against him. She only looked at him now and then, but he was staring at her as he enjoyed the feel of her working his dick with her moves.

He didn’t even say anything until she collapsed onto him with another orgasm that left her gasping for air. Her pussy hurt from the grinding and the constant pressure. Lydia felt the tears on her cheeks as he wondered what she was doing to herself. Deucalion wasn’t done; he had been holding back, and obviously decided to take back the reins. Grabbing her ass, he forced her onto her back and bore even deeper into her.

Lydia groaned in pain but found herself moaning as he took her with long hard thrusts before her orgasm had faded away. It was almost like she was floating on a cloud. There was just him hurting her and also sending waves of pleasures through her. Halfway through, she rose and clung against him, moving her body in a way that seemed to hurt less - if only because he hadn’t fucked her insides raw at this angle. Although it certainly wasn’t that bad or else it couldn’t possibly feel good as well.

Deucalion quickly found another way to send pain through her body as he grabbed one of her nipples and twisted it harshly. It pulsed violently, having had so much blood flowing through it already from being hard and brushing against his chest. She heard him laugh at her outburst. Lydia felt bitter anger at him enjoying this so much, but the truth was she wasn’t as scared of it anymore.

“Again,” she whispered, suddenly wanting to feel more of it just to prove to herself that she could take it.

He was happy to oblige, gripping the bruised nipple tightly and digging flat fingernails into them until she was screaming much more loudly as she rocked her lower body into his. When he let go and the blood flow returned, it got even worse and then it was just like a small fire slowly went out in her breast.

“You’re a quick learner,” he growled.

Then his hand in her hair pulled her face closer and he licked again over his bite mark on her. Lydia let out a sob along with her own disbelief. “This can’t feel so …”, she broke off, she didn’t want to use good, it didn’t feel good for the most part but whatever she felt it wasn’t all that horrible.

Deucalion pressed her down, both with a deep thrust and using his hands to force her flat onto the bed. There he reached for the other nipple and started to pull and twist, watching her squirm and yell.

After he paid some attention and she was merely sobbing and whimpering as her breasts ached and her nipples burned, he resumed fucking her with his hands firmly squeezing them, two finger just lightly pressing against the nipples.

Lydia wasn’t sure if she had come again: the orgasms she’d had were all blurring into each other and she was barely coherent from all the pain and pleasure washing over her like a flood. As she caught her breath again, she felt more cum inside her, but the massive cock was gone, while Deucalion was still holding onto her breasts, hovering over her.

She opened her eyes, a blurry vision of his face over her. A few blinks and the tears cleared. He waited until he had her attention. His voice was filled with lust as he spoke to her. “I know just the thing for you.”

She was afraid to ask but knew she’d better. “What do you have in mind?”

Letting go of her breast, he ran one hand over face. “Where is my belt?” he said and his face lit up as she felt hers fall.

She pointed toward the chair, where she had placed his clothes, though. He got up and walked away from her, picked up the long black belt. “Don’t grow weak on me now. You’ll marvel at that ache in your breast, wondering how it could hurt so much and yet wet that sore, bruised pussy of yours. You probably already feel the throb lessening, and you’re yearning to pinch your nipples.”

Lydia couldn’t say or think anything except he was right. She took a deep breath, fighting down more tears. Her hands went up to her breast, but Deucalion shook his finger at her.

“No, you will not touch yourself. Come here,” he ordered.

This time she managed to stand on her own, even though a painful sting went through her body. Slow but steadily she walked over to him, but he wasn’t looking at her. His gaze went over the room, then he shoved the chair aside and pointed toward the table.

“Lie down on it, ass in the air, your legs spread slightly, eyes on the table.”

It was uncomfortable for her, being short; her upper body fit easily onto the table, but her legs were barely long enough to reach the floor this way. Her aching breast now ground against the hard wooden surface. Deucalion groped her ass with one hand before stepping away. Suddenly, she heard fabric tearing. It went on for a minute or two, then the noises stopped and the fabric dropped onto her back.

As he stepped in front of her, she saw the belt was no longer in his hand. He grabbed for the fabric on her back and then her wrists, wrapping the torn duvet around them and tying her to the radiator under the window. He pulled her so close her feet were no longer on the floor and her hips were against the edge of the table.

Lydia had known he was going to tie her legs as well, but feeling them spread, leaving her wide open and vulnerable was another thing. “Oh you look so inviting,” Deucalion grinned. “Especially with my marks on that creamy white butt of yours.”

She was firmly secured but it didn’t feel like the cloth was tight enough to seriously hurt her, something that might not be true for the other things Deucalion had planned. For now he just seemed to stare at her, then he sighed.

“Have you ever been spanked?” he wondered. “No, I wager not. You’re too smart to get into trouble and your parents too disinterested to give you more than a grounding.”

The leather creaked in his hands again and just as she wondered if he would hit her, a vicious slap exploded against her butt cheek. She screamed as pain from the belt and table hit her from both sides. Deucalion waited until the first pain was gone and repeated it with her other cheek.

“Again?” his tone was mocking.

He didn’t wait for answer. Still struggling for breath, she was hit again and again. Near the end she was barely screaming anymore and then when it was over and her ass felt like one huge bruise, she laid her head on the table and tried to breathe slowly.

“Ah, no rest for the wicked, Lydia,” he said, approaching.

With a swift move, he had his hand over her pussy, two fingers holding her clit between them, pressing, circling it, making her pussy gush a bit more as she moaned. “See you’re still horny, your whole body is just aching for more hurt. You want me to give it to you, don’t you?” With his final words, his thumb pressed between her ass cheeks.

“Yes,” she said, hoping her heart beat wasn’t too erratic. She didn’t want him hurting her like that, but it was certainly what he meant. He had let her hope he wasn’t going inflict worse pain on her by abusing her virgin ass. He was done playing. She didn’t want to beg; she had earlier but she’d felt the pointlessness and needed to know she had at least enough resolve not to do that this time.

“Well then let’s begin,” he said and she heard him uncork a bottle. “This is actually pretty good stuff, but you’ve earned it.” Deucalion said in a tone that confused her, full of appraisal and not cruel mocking as before. It wasn’t alcohol that he intended to drink or use to torment her further; what dripped down into her crack was oil.

“Olive oil?” she found herself asking, even though she could smell it.

“See? You’ve been curious,” he told her. “Just relax, Lydia, for now this won’t hurt much.”

A sigh of relief came from her when she felt his fingers rub the substance onto her butthole until it and his fingers were covered. Then he used two, which glided in easily and left her moaning as her sphincter was pressed further when he spread his fingers.

It was a slow, ongoing process, as he used those fingers to stretch her ass a bit more until a third finger fit in and he poured more olive oil, rubbing it deeper into her ass, all the while leaving her squirming with a frightening anticipation.

Not in a million years would she have asked for this, but here in this moment, forced into this horrible situation, Lydia found she had this morbid curiosity, wanting to know how it felt to have Deucalion’s huge cock inside her tight ass. At least the table and her hair hid the new flush on her face.

“Do you like how this feels, Lydia?” he eventually asked.

“Yes,” she said, suppressing another sob. “It feels amazing.” It was a painful truth, one that hurt more than her cheeks, her sore pussy or even the knot he had used to bruise her earlier.

“Then you’re going to love this.” His fingers vanished but the pressure of his big round tip was already replacing them. For a moment she tensed but once that was over, the head went all the way inside. She yelled out - not quite a scream, not quite a groan - as it wasn’t a painful intrusion: her ass wasn’t trying to rebel against this huge thing spreading her wide open. With his hands on her hips, he pushed deeper. Slowly, he moved back almost to the point where the head popped out, but just barely, and then he went deeper.

The whole scene was surreal, as if it was going in slow motion, Deucalion taking deeper and deeper thrusts, each one spreading her but almost welcomed by her body, even as her mind whimpered at the thought of how much she was enjoying it. The worst thing was that she had brought this on herself by asking for it and blowing him in the shower.

He kept his promise; it wasn’t long before his deep steady thrusts made her come, and he didn’t stop there. Putting one hand on her back, he used the other to reach for her pussy and rub against her lips and clit. Sometimes his fingers pressed inside, but she kept coming hard around the cock and against the fingers pleasing her.

Once more he made her break her earlier resolution. It felt as if her body was going to break if he forced her to come even one more time. “I can’t take it, can’t come again, please,” she whimpered, barely aware what she was saying.

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” he replied. He did remove his hands but he didn’t stop fucking her. He growled loudly and his hands reached under her body, clawed fingers scraping over her breasts. “But trust me, you’ll handle a few more easily.”

Lydia looked down as she felt the pressure against her skin, and saw dark black fingers pressing into her firm breasts. He wasn’t cutting her with them, no, Deucalion hadn’t turned to scratch her. “Ah, no, can’t possibly,” she stopped as she felt her nipples being squeezed once more.

Deucalion began knotting her but moved out of her just a bit, using his knot for a few moments to stretch her sphincter wider before he went all the way in, slowly but continually swelling inside her ass. She was pressed against the table edge but that pain was nothing compared to feeling her ass getting stretched wide.

It wasn’t even that it started to hurt right away. He was letting her feel it without grinding or pressuring her sphincter, even as he was growing almost as wide as his fist inside her. He felt huger than before, but Lydia was sure in her current state she wasn’t able to make precise judgements.

“I’m not at all unreasonable as you can feel,” he told her with a deep sigh, “but I am also a man of my word.”

Lydia nodded, scared and overwhelmed by the massive knot that was now inside her ass. It was only as he let go of her breasts, letting the blood flush back into her nipples, rocking against the knot as she recoiled from the pain, that she wondered why he’d said ‘but.’

“Don’t worry, you won’t tear badly enough not to recover,” he told her and her brain froze in horror. “I wouldn’t want to ruin that tightness forever.”

Deucalion pulled back, and using his hand to pin her to the table, he forced the knot out of her ass until her sphincter seemed to split in two. Her scream followed the initial pain, the lesson in true pain he had promised her, as he began viciously fucking her with his knot until pain was all she felt, not even the fucking itself, it was just pain overloading her senses and then her mind collapsed into a blissful unconsciousness.


End file.
